


I'm Sorry

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee tries to make-up with Karkat after he'd caused him pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Karkat was hunched in a corner, crying and sniffling. Gamzee had used and abused his body and he allowed it to happen, he wanted it to happen. He was trying to be a good moirail, to help his best friend. He would do anything to help Gamzee, to please him, even if that meant spreading his legs and letting Gamzee ravage and beat him as he worked out his aggression. It’s been a little over a week since that happened and Karkat was still sore.

Karkat hears a vent cover clang to the floor and whips around to face the approaching troll. He tries to scramble further into the corner as he makes out the long curved horns on the troll’s head.

"Karbro…"

Karkat’s eyes widen before he clamps them shut. Just hearing his voice makes him tremble with fear. He couldn’t take another beating. He couldn’t take Gamzee’s huge bulge ripping apart his insides again. Every step closer made him shrink in on himself more and more. His moirail lowers himself to crouch in front of him. He flinches and whimpers as he feels a cool hand touch his head. He expects to be yanked from his corner and thrown about the room but the hand just pets softly at his hair.

"I’m so sorry, brother. So motherfucking sorry."

Karkat can hear the trembling in Gamzee’s voice and his eyes shoot to the other’s face. The clown looks like he’s going to burst into tears at any minute. Karkat lunges into the Gamzee, knocking the taller troll on his ass with a crushing hug. Karkat buries his face into Gamzee’s torn rag of a shirt and shushes his moirail through the pale red tears streaming down his face.

"Shoosh Gamzee. Shoosh as long as you’re okay. Shoooosh."

"No, motherfucker. It ain’t okay. I hurt you, bro. I ain’t ever supposed to all up and hurt you. You’re my best friend, my moirail. I ain’t supposed have up and done what I did."

Karkat removes his face from Gamzee’s chest to look Gamzee in the eyes as he reaches a small hand up to pap the clowns face. Gamzee’s face paint is smeared and tears have streaked down his cheeks. Karkat can almost make out Gamzee’s features behind the nearly gone make-up. 

Gamzee wraps his long fingers around Karkat’s wrist and Karkat flinches before the hand is guiding his smaller appendage to wipe his cheek. Gamzee moves Karkat’s hand over his cheek again and again until all the paint is gone from the area. 

Karkat’s eyes widen in shock as he realizes what Gamzee is doing. Karkat pushes the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and continues to wipe away Gamzee’s paint without anymore prompting from the clown. Gamzee stares at him the whole time and it’s starting to make him uncomfortable. He doesn’t stop, he keeps going until all the paint is clean from Gamzee’s face.

He’s breathtaking under that stupid mask. Even with the three scars marring his face, he’s beautiful. It’s Karkat’s turn to stare now and he watches, fascinated by the way Gamzee’s mouth moves as he speaks.

"Pale for you."

"Pale for you too, Gamzee."

Karkat takes Gamzee’s face in his tiny hands and places soft kisses to his scars. Gamzee purrs and wraps his long arms around Karkat’s waist, hugging him tight to his body. Karkat returns the purr as he continues to shower Gamzee’s face with kisses, on his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, even his lips. Gamzee pulls Karkat away from him and Karkat growls, frowning at him.

"Brother, I don’t be up and deserving no wicked lip kisses."

"Shoosh"

Karkat presses his lips to Gamzee’s again, this time Gamzee gives in and returns the kiss. Soon the two are locked in their own world, lips smacking and tongues tangling and Karkat can feel his bulge slipping out. Gamzee notices and breaks the kiss to smile sweetly at his best bro. 

"Can a motherfucker be all up and making his best friend feel good? I promise it ain’t gonna be like last time. I’ll be sweet and gentle on you, Karbro."

Karkat is skeptical of the offer, which he should be, but Gamzee seems to be calm enough and Karkat’s bulge is agreeing before the rest of him can. Karkat places a quick kiss to Gamzee’s chin before crawling out of his lap to lay on his back.

"You promise you won’t hurt me, right?"

"I promise, brother. Never again will I hurt you. Never."

Gamzee crawls over Karkat and kisses his forehead as he pulls down Karkat’s pants and underwear in one tug. The bright red bulge is already coiling for attention and Gamzee gives it a few strokes before moving lower and rubbing at his flushed nook. Karkat tenses as he thinks Gamzee is going to push a finger inside him. His nook is still sore and he doesn’t want anything inside him for a while. Hands push at his legs to spread them wide and pushes his thighs up. He clamps his eyes shut and braces for the pain.

He’s pleasantly surprised when Gamzee’s cool nook is pressed firmly against his. When did Gamzee take his pants off? Karkat trills a sigh as Gamzee starts to roll his hips down, rubbing their sopping folds together. Gamzee kisses up Karkat’s calf as he huffs his moans into Karkat’s warm skin. Karkat pushes his hips up to grind with Gamzee the best he can and Gamzee pushes back down gently.

They push at each other for a while, smooth undulations causing sweet friction on their joined nooks. Karkat starts to push up faster, panting as he can feel heat pool in his gut and Gamzee matches the pace. Karkat grips Gamzee’s hips as he ruts against his nook harder and he cums with a happy moan that’s almost a sob. Gamzee grinds down harder, trying to follow Karkat into climax. As he reaches his peak, his whole body tremors as his hips lock, nook welded to Karkat’s. He groans as he adds his color to their crimson covered groins. 

Once the two catch their breath, they peck at each other’s faces, kissing away tears and coaxing the other into sweet relaxation. Gamzee carries Karkat over to the hornpile and cradles the little troll. Said troll is curled up against Gamzee’s chest, purring contently and Gamzee responds with his own gravely rumble. He hopes this means Karkat has forgiven him, even if he will never forgive himself.


End file.
